Maid watch 2: fanfictiom
by Greggreg
Summary: I OWN NOUTHING! Mishima come up with a new plan to get some experience. Shenanigans abound.


**This is the first time i'm gonna say this but I own nothing. This is a fanfic adaptation of a persona 5 comic i saw. Not a total copy paste as i will try to add to it. Was very funny. I hope that this will make you laugh today. LETS GO! (support the official releases)**

"Take a look at this!"

Ryuji and Akira looked confused as Mishima shoved a flyer in their faces. It was a advertisement of a maid cafe opening nearby.

"What you want us to do?" Ryuji asked.

"Last time we did operation maidwatch we failed because you two were not used to maids." Mishima said.

"Neither were you!" Ryuji commented. MIshima shrugged it off.

"So we get used to waitress level maids so we will be ready next time."

Ryuji smiled. "Makes sense im down. Let's go then"

Akira smiled. "Right behind you."

LINE BREAK LATER!

They stood like statues outside of the "Jack of frost" cafe. A cardboard cutout of a maid was outside the door, They imagined the scenes that may unfold ahead. Some good. Others terrible.

"Looks good from the outside." Mishima said nervously

"Yeppp" Ryuji commented.

They felt like coming here was a mistake.

"After you Ryuji." Mishima said backing up slightly. Ryuji turn towards him annoyed.

"After you?! This was your idea you open the door!"

Akira adjusted his glasses with confidence. "I will go. I'm used to maids"

Ryuji looked back "WHAT!? HOW?! YOU HOLDING OUT ON US!?"

"It's a secret. Akira said as he opened the door.

Then a girl in maid outfit rushed Akira.

"WELCOME HOME MASTER! How can i serve you?"

Akira stopped dead in his tracks. He then moved to behind a wall Joker style.

"What are you doing! You were so confident!" MIshima asked

"The maid I know is different. She looks like an exhausted office lady that drinks cheap sake." Akira said.

"Is she an old man!?" Ryuji asked.

"Also when she is tired she sits down and slacks off."

"Not helping you dude." Ryuji commented.

"We made it in! That's all that matters!" Mishima said reminding them of their mission.

They sat down at a table and looked at the menu.

"What?! Everything is so expensive! Let's just take drink. I'm going for tea." Mishima said.

"I will take coffee." Akira said

A few moments later Akira got the coffee. "This is Jamaican Blue mountain right?"

The waitress nodded. "Yes it is."

Akira stood up and started to talk about the coffee loudly. This brought a lot of attention on them. Ryuji pulled Akira down.

"What are you doing?!"

"Im sorry im nervous and Boss talks like that and i thought it would help."

The eyes of many were not helping at all. Akira felt like he was in the cognitive world, trapped in his cell. The voice of Igor filled his head.

"You have the wing that will let be able to break fate…."

"Igor." Akira was thinking

"However i'm not sure what-"

"That's right I can do this!"

"WAIT"

Akira now back in the real world being watched by many opened his eyes. The floor was quiet. Akira took a deep breath.

"I WANT TO CHANGE THIS COUNTRY! TO BE HEARD!" Akira yelled.

Mishima and Ryuji were shocked.

"What is he doing?!" Mishima asked

"Look at his eyes!" Ryuji stated.

Akira's eyes were motioning them to the excit. Ryuji realised that this was his plan. To sacrifice himself so they could escape. Ryuji grabbed Mishima and they raced to the door to remember their fallen hero. At the door Ryuji poked his head outside and pulled in.

Ann and Makoto had to just be passing by at the worst time possible. They signaled to Akira for having no way out.

Akira saw this and it all felt for nought until one of the maid approached him.

"Master?" she asked. Akira turned to see other maids behind her.

"Let's go up on stage and dance!"

Akira was disturbed and shocked

"Whaa-"

They grabbed him and explained what he had to do.

LINEBREAK

Ann and Makoto were on a stroll when they walked passed a new cafe. The Jack of Frost.

"This looks sketch." Ann said as they walked by.

"I would have to agree." Makoto said she looked back at it. Suddenly the windows were opened as the maids took the stage.

Makoto paused and stared. "Is that who I think it is?"

Ann looked back and was appalled at what she was seeing.

Center stage with his hands in a heart shape on stage was there fearless leader. Akira looked outside and made eye contact with the two. His face changed into the shape of shame and fear. As any and all respect they had for akira went down in the drain.

LINEBREAK FORWARD

"Being a phantom thief i'm sure you had to do activities that caused you to throw away your sense of shame to do so. But i'm sure that it was no problem for since you were already doing activities regarding that."

Sae slammed her fist on the interrogation room table. "TELL ME I'M RIGHT! WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THAT!" TELL ME!"

Akira's hands were covering his face as he knew of the incident already. "Please give me a break." he begged to the prosecutor.

 **Favorite Persona 5 manga ever. If it felt erratic im sorry. I would recommend finding the manga online. If this is taken down rip me. Do yourself a favor and try and laugh once a day. I hope this was fun.**


End file.
